


Red Love

by Major_Yaoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Don't Trust Dating Websites, He's Much Faster Than You, Held Down, M/M, Nom nom nom, So Much Homo, plenty, ropes, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi





	Red Love

Ao3 is messing up. I'll write this out later...


End file.
